


I Am A Better Version Of Myself, When I Am With You:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Developing Relationship, Dinner, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, General, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Restaurants, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Walking, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10141454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve wakes up early, & looks at his beautiful lover, & partner, Danny, as he sleeps, What does he think?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!*





	

*Summary: Steve wakes up early, & looks at his beautiful lover, & partner, Danny, as he sleeps, What does he think?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!*

 

One particular morning, Something woke Commander Steve McGarrett, but he didn't feel threatened, or wasn't terrified, He looked to his left, as the morning sun was coming into the room through windows, & smiled, as the light made his partner, & lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams look like an angel, who was there, to be a blessing in his life. **"I love this man more, & I **_feel_** happy when I am around him"** , he thought to himself, as he smiled bigger.The Former Seal went downstairs to make breakfast for the two of them, so they can spend time in their bed.

 

Meanwhile, Danny woke up, & felt an ache, but a good, & satisfying ache, He never realized that his partner was a tiger in the sack, & could perform as well as he did, But he has _**no**_ complaints,  & is very happy right now, & nothing will mess it up. Cause, He won't let it. The Blond just relaxed, & knew that he made the right decision, when it came to his lover. Also, He wants to repay the Five-O Commander for the wonderful night, that he experienced with him.

 

Steve was in his element too, when he is in the kitchen, He found that he could get use to do this daily for the rest of their lives, "It's nice to have this house to be filled, & not feel lonely anymore, **"I ** _am_** glad that this had happened"**. The Handsome Brunette thought to himself about the night before",  & thought to himself once more with a smirk, **"I bet the sex will get better each time"** , & he finished up the food, & set up the tray, & added a flower to finish the effect. He went upstairs with the tray, so he could surprise his lover.

 

Danny was in his own thoughts, when he heard Steve coming up the stairs with their breakfast, "What's this, Super Seal ?", he asked with a smile, as Steve entered the room. "This is all for you, Danno, I am taking care of you this morning, Enjoy". The Loudmouth Detective smiled, & said, "Thank you, Baby", They shared a kiss, & they dug into their breakfast. Danny was wondering what Steve has planned for the day, regarding what they are doing, & Steve must had known what his lover was thinking, The Five-O Commander said this, answering his question.

 

"I was thinking we do a romantic boat ride across the lake, & we walk along the beach near that place that you like, The serves the best Italian Food, We will eat there first, What do you say ?", Danny said, "I don't care, as long as I am with you", "I am a better version of myself, when I am with you", That earned him a kiss, & the pushy blond pushed him down on the bed, & he was ready for action, & he puts the tray to the side.

 

"God, You look absolutely terrific, Like a God, Mmmmm, I can't wait to taste you, Cause you are looking really good, & I am a lucky bastard", as he ripped his sleep pants off, & worship his hard, & rigid cock, Steve was moaning & groanibg to the stimulations, that was overtaking him.

 

"Danny, God, I love your mouth & tongue, The way you use them", He whimpered, as his lover swirled his lethal tongue around his mushroom shaped penis, & he cursed, "Shit", as it was happening. It made him cum multiple times, & denied too, The Five-O Commander was not gonna let his lover off the hook, & gave him his pleasurable punishment, & they fucked each other, like rabbits, & they fell asleep in tbe other's arms, Not worrying about what is gonna happen at the moment.

 

The End.


End file.
